utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Otoya Ittoki
Ittoki Otoya (一十木 音也) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into Class A. He is voiced by Terashima Takuma (寺島 拓篤). Personality Otoya has a bright, sunny personality, along with an energetic and positive attitude, making him well-known around the school. His love for music is stronger than his love for sports, and he is confident about his passion for music. In the game, he has a fear of heights stemming from an incident in the past where he had fallen off a tree. Appearance He has messy, bright red hair and similarly colored eyes. He normally wears his uniform in a casual manner, wherein he neither wears it too loose or too neatly. Plot Original/REPEAT In the original and the remake, Otoya is an A Class student who you first meet on the train, defending you from a pervert. Later on, he is one of the first few characters you can play with during the game. You play with him through the whole schoolyear, beginning from April and ending at March. During which, the player learns of Otoya's given backstory, ranging from his deceased mother to his fear of heights. Amazing Aria MUSIC In MUSIC, Otoya has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Otoya are able to be played: *TRUST☆MY DREAM *niji'iro☆OVERDRIVE! (虹色☆OVERDRIVE！, rainbow-colored☆OVERDRIVE!) *BRAND NEW MELODY *AMAZING LOVE (with the rest of A Class) *Eien no TRISTAR (永遠のトライスター, eternal TRISTAR) (with the rest of A Class) *ROULETTE (with Ichinose Tokiya) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with the rest of the cast) *MAJI LOVE 1000% (マジLOVE1000%, serious LOVE 1000%) (with the rest of ST☆RISH) *mirai chizu (未来地図, map of the future) (with the rest of ST☆RISH) Relationships Nanami Haruka Haruka is Otoya's partner in their first assignment in the school. They both created the song "BRAND NEW MELODY" which is now one of Otoya's famous songs. Otoya couldn't come up with the lyrics even after consulting the other guys for tips. After he heard Haruka's humming that night, he had thought of an inspiration to write about, which is Haruka. Haruka also served as Otoya's inspiration as shown in the series. He believes in her talent of composing music and is always seen encouraging her about it. He is called "Ittoki-kun" by Haruka. Ichinose Tokiya Tokiya is Otoya's roommate. He's the complete opposite of Otoya and seems to find his roommate a bit bothersome at times. Tokiya is a calm perfectionist, whereas Otoya is very childish. Tokiya gives him pointers about how to come up with lyrics (reluctantly), even though Otoya has a hard time understanding him. However, over time, their relationships begin to loosen up. Otoya is the only one who calls Tokiya time after time when he starts getting late for every rehearsal. Also, he was the only one that Tokiya replies to. When the debut starts with ST☆RISH's first song, MAJI LOVE 1000%, Otoya was paired up with Tokiya, indicating their increasing acceptance of each another. History Fifteen years ago, his mother died in a plane crash, resulting in him having to be brought in at an orphanage. Also, he has never met his father. His adoptive mother, who is a Christian, also gave him a ''rosario ''he keeps with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH Category:Ittoki Otoya